dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Bones
*Real Name: Robert Todd *Alias: Mister Bones, Director Bones *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Neutral *Gender: Male *Hair: Unknown , Eyes: Unknown *Occupation: Director of the Northeastern branch of the Department of Extranormal Operations. *First appearance: Infinity Inc. #16 (July, 1985) History Dr. Benjamin Love, a gynecologist, injected six pregnant women with an experimental mutagenic drug. Each of the women gave birth to a metahuman child. Dr. Love kidnapped the infants and raised them himself, never allowing them to leave the house. The children learned all they knew from books, radio, and television. After the supposed death of Dr. Love, the six young adults learned the true story of their origin from reading Love's diary. Taking their cue from the superheroes they had watched on television, the six created costumes to go with the names Doctor Love had given them and called their group Helix. The team kidnapped the Infinitor Fury in an attempt to extort money. Although they were defeated by Fury's teammates, Infinity, Inc., Helix managed to escape. Later, the second Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) learned that she was in fact a cousin of Helix's new member, Carcharo, and that they are both products of the same genetic experiments as Helix. The two teams battled to a stalemate and Mr. Bones was arrested while the others escaped. Carcharo soon turned on the Helix and kidnapped Mr. Bones. In the ensuing struggle Carcharo bit Bones' leg off, and then died from cyanide poisoning. To make sure Bones got medical care, Helix turned themselves in to the authorities. Later, Mr. Bones was freed from prison by Dr. Love. Mr. Bones received an artificial leg and Dr. Beth Chapel (Doctor Mid-Nite) helped him recover from his injuries, and the two formed a friendly relationship. Infinity, Inc. Since they were minors, an informal court hearing was held to determine the fate of the members of Helix. It was found that Mr. Bones had too much of a negative influence on them. Infinity, Inc. was given custody of Bones while the rest of the Helix would receive treatment. For most of his time with Infinity, Inc. Mr. Bones was not a member of the team even though he took an active part in their adventures and became a hero in his own right, and was eventually accepted by most of the Infinitors. During the wedding of Hector and Lyta Hall, Harlequin (Marcie Cooper) used deception to have Bones and Skyman meet at Solomon Grundy's room. She then deceived Solomon Grundy into grabbing Bones' arm and using him to kill Skyman with his cyanide touch. Upset, Bones left Infinity, Inc. When Dr. Love gained control of Helix and ordered them to kill Bones, Helix instead turned on Love, killing him. Helix then left in disgust, telling Bones he was no longer one of them. The Infinitors, though, granted Bones full membership in the team, but Bones would end up being instrumental in their disbanding. At some point after Infinity, Inc. disbanded, Mr. Bones became Director of a local branch of the U.S. Department of Extranormal Operations (D.E.O.), and as a D.E.O., Director Bones has had numerous interactions with the operations of the superhuman community. He has at times asked various DCU teams for their covert assistance. Mr bones rar-hélix.gif Mr bones tristao (3).gif Mister-Bones Rat.gif mrbones.gif Alias Mr bones deo tristao (4).gif|'Director Bones'|link=Director Bones Other Versions LilMr_Bones_MB.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Helix Category:Infinity Inc